Another Adventure
by teenagewitch94
Summary: The first moments after death for the one and only Nymphandora Tonks. One-shot.


A/N—This is the first of a few one-shots that I'm planning to write about welcoming certain characters into the afterlife. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be publishing this here? I don't think so. As always, all characters and settings belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling, who is sadly not me.**

* * *

Tonks POV

"What the...what's going on?" I muttered to myself, lying on the ground. If it could be considered ground. I was surrounded by mist, but there wasn't really anything for me to be on the ground of. Up, down, left, right—none really have any meaning right now. It was just misty everywhere I looked.

That's when I noticed that I wasn't dressed. It didn't really matter, because no one else was around and even if they were, they wouldn't be able to see me through this fog. But still, I would rather be wearing clothes, just in case. As soon as I thought that, my Weird Sisters t-shirt, ripped jeans, and _thank Merlin,_ my wedding ring appeared right in front of me, out of nowhere. I pulled them on without really thinking about it, but it was strange—I didn't even have a chance to summon them. Where _am_ I?

As I watched, the fog slowly transformed into something familiar. But why in Merlin's name am I sitting in Grimauld Place? Did I get transported there by a spell? Or did I apparate there? But neither of those options is possible, because as far as I know, the house is still _intruder-proof_; no apparition, no unknown transporting spells. So what in Merlin's name is going on?

Okay Tonks, look at this logically. You're an auror after all, you're trained to figure out mysterious situations. Remember Mad-Eye's three steps: current observations, previous knowledge, conclusions.

_Observations—_ I'm in a space that is either an exact replica of or _is_ Grimuald Place. Things can appear out of seemingly nowhere at the command of a thought. The setting was previously covered in white fog, or was just created out of the fog-like substance.

_Knowledge—_No prior research was done for this...er, _assignment_.

_Conclusions—_I _still_ have absolutely no bloody idea where I am and that was a complete waste of time.

Well, that was worth-while. Although if I don't figure this out soon, it seems like I'm going to have a lot of time to waste.

"_Tonks_?!" I heard a familiar yet completely unexpected voice say.

I scrambled to my feet and spun around, "_Sirius_?" and sure enough, I turned to see my cousin standing there, but he looked different. His eyes didn't have that haunted look that Azkaban had given them, his hair was shorter, and his face was back to its pre-Azkaban, non-hollowed look. He was also around 20, which was about 15 years younger than when I'd known him.

Okay, now I was completely confused. "What on _earth_...Am I dreaming?"

He looked at me and smiled sadly, "Sorry cuz, but this isn't a dream. It hasn't been nearly long enough for me to see you again. It's _good_ to see you, but I guess it technically isn't."

He wasn't making any sense, "If this isn't a dream, how can I be talking to you? Hate to break it to you Siri, but you're dead."

He just kept looking at me, but after a while, he whispered, "That's the point, cuz."

My eyes narrowed and my forehead creased while tried to understand what he was saying, and then it all came rushing back to me.

Remus and me getting the message from the Order; he frantically telling me to wait with Teddy; me pacing the room feeling sick to my stomach with worry; realizing that I wasn't built to wait on the side-lines; apparating to the Hog's Head and going through the passage; finding out that Remus was on the grounds with a group of students and running to find him; taking out Avery and some other Death-Eaters in masks on my way; and then finally seeing him out the door that led to the green houses.

I remembered calling his name, desperate to see his face and make sure that he was really okay. He looked in my direction and his eyes had widened. He came running over, coming up beside me and saying 'I thought you were going to stay with Teddy!' and then me telling him that I couldn't take it, that I had to help him, that I wasn't born to watch others fight for me. His eyes had softened and he'd whispered, 'my stubborn little bubble-gum warrior' and smiled at me.

I remembered telling him that I was sorry and him telling me that I needn't be, and then his panicked 'LOOK OUT!' as his attention was drawn to something over my shoulder. I had ducked and spun around only to come face-to-face with the almost-deranged looking Bellatrix Lestrange. My wand was out and I started to fight, Remus with his back to mine as he held off whatever other suddenly-attacking force had discovered us.

I remember duelling to kill and giving it everything that I had, and suddenly not being sure if it was going to be enough. I remember yelling 'I love you' to Remus and then shooting purple flames out of my wand, meant to pierce through any shield and strike down the opponent, but she was too quick. My dear cousin jumped to the side and out of the way, and while my eyes were still on my own curse, her wand sent out a flash of green light.

I remember Remus' horrified face and his broken-sounding, half-strangled 'NO', and then I blacked out.

Sirius' words echoed in my head as a sickening understanding washed over me. 'You're dead...' 'That's the point, cuz'.

"NO!" I screamed, making Sirius jump. "NO! NO! NO!"

Recovering himself, he looked at me sympathetically. "You can sure tell we're related, my reaction was almost exactly the same. Tonks, I'm so sorry."

"This can't be happening..." I whispered, "This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and—and—"

I didn't finish my sentence as the reality of the situation began to sink in. This is it, there's no going back.

I stumbled over to him, and fell into him arms. I was in shock; I didn't know what to feel, so I was just numb.

I was about to ask him what was going to happen when I heard another, this time unfamiliar, voice, "Padfoot, we're going to need you soon. I think...Who's this?"

Two more figures had suddenly appeared on the scene, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were.

"James and Lily Potter," I whispered, and noticed how their eyes widened a bit as I said their names.

They looked at each other, "I'm sorry, but do we know you?" James asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I know Harry and he's your double, except for the eyes, of course."

"You knew Harry?" Lily whispered.

I nodded and smiled slightly, "He's incredible. I was in the Order, so I got to spend a fair bit of time with him."

"Er, do you know Sirius?" James wondered, most likely referring to the fact that I was currently collapsed in his arms.

"Yeah, this one's my cousin." I said, pointing at Sirius.

"Why were you two summoned?" he asked, looking at the newly arrived couple, "You didn't know Tonks."

"I dunno, but you were meant to be summoned again too. You would have been, but you were already here. Maybe it's for someone else?"

"Oh NO!" I cried again, realizing that there was only one person who could have died that would require the summoning of James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. I sunk to my knees, "What's Teddy going to do without _both_ his parents? Oh, I'm a terrible person; I should've stayed at home. This can't be happening. Why him too? Oh Merlin, NO! No—no—" my voice was cracking and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

Their eyes were on me, probably wondering about my sudden outburst, but I couldn't bear to look up.

"Tonks? What's going on cuz? You're not a terrible person or you wouldn't be here. And who's Teddy?" Sirius asked me, sitting down beside me and gently rubbing my back.

Tears still leaking from my eyes, I told Sirius, "Teddy's my son. He's not even a year old yet," my tears were coming harder at this point, "and I was supposed to stay with him for the battle, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing when—"

"You have a _kid_!" Sirius interrupted me.

I just looked at him in horror and gasped, "You can't watch people on Earth once you're here?"

He looked a bit puzzled by my question at first, but comprehension dawned on his face and he answered. "Well you can, but it's complicated. You can only see certain people at certain times, and with everything that's been going on we've been using our time to watch Harry mostly. Er, we haven't exactly been seeing much or _any_ of your life recently, sorry." He finished, looking at me sheepishly.

"That would explain it, then. But blimey Sirius, you've missed a _ton_!" I told him, wondering if he even knew about Remus—or _Moony_—and me.

"You can catch me up later," he told me. "Now do you want to explain why you just had, and are still having, a bit of a minor break-down?"

I was still crying, but they were silent tears now. And my voice would probably be steady enough to talk.

"I was just thinking who could have died that would need you and James and Lily to greet him." They all still looked a bit confused, and I realized that if they hadn't been watching me, they were missing a major piece of the puzzle. "Oh," I breathed then continued louder, "I guess I never formally introduced myself. It's nice to meet you, I'm Dora Lupin, but you can call me Tonks."

I thought Sirius' eyes were going to pop out of his head, "You _didn't_!" he gasped, although you could tell he was pleased by the smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

"Actually, it would appear that I did," I informed him, laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing was starting to win out though, and I remembered one of the many things that I love about Sirius Black. If you're near him long enough, you can't help but be cheered up.

"I _knew_ he fancied you! But he was so determined to ignore it. How in Merlin's name did you get Moony to agree to this?!"

"He decided that nobility was getting old," a much-less-tired, but recognisable anywhere voice came from behind Sirius.

I leapt off the ground like I'd been burnt and all but trampled Sirius in my rush to reach him. I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs wrapping around his calves. He was able to catch me easily, and I noticed that he looked about 20, just like Sirius.

I started to babble, "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm a terrible mother—I should have stayed with Teddy like you said. I'm so sorry. I wasn't good enough to take her out. She's mad, Remus, but I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I—"

He started to smooth my hair back, "Shhhhhh...Dora, this wasn't your fault at all. You're not a terrible mother at all. You were helping to make the world safer for him. Shhhhhh."

"You figured this out so much faster than I did. I saw Sirius and I still didn't get it."

"Dora, I watched you die a few minutes ago," his voice broke on the word _die_. He cleared his throat and continued, "As soon as I saw you I knew where I was—what had happened."

I nodded and unlocked myself from his embrace. He put his arm around my shoulders and turned me around to face the other people who were there.

"Well, as much as I wish I wasn't seeing you, IT'S BLOODY GOOD TO SEE YOU!" James practically screamed to Remus, running over and patting—or pounding—him on the back before pulling him into a hug.

Remus was grinning broadly, "Well, my mischief was managed down there, so I decided to come and see what we could get up to together. I think another Marauder Reign of Terror, as McGonagall so eloquently referred to it, is in order."

"Always one to look on the bright side, Moony," Sirius said.

"Well, yes. With my life story, it was kind of a necessity," Remus commented wryly. "I'm just sorry to leave everyone behind," he added more softly, his eyes glazing over.

If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that my husband was currently suffering much, much more than he let on. He keeps _everything_ to himself, and I have a feeling that his reaction was actually similar to mine, only it took place on the inside. We'll talk later, when we've both had a bit of a chance to collect ourselves and our thoughts.

"It gets easier," a sympathetic Lily said, looking from me to Remus. "And they'll miss you, but you'll see every one again, eventually. And while you're waiting, we're here to keep you company. It's a pleasure to meet you Dora."

I smiled, "And _that_ is the last time _anyone_ besides this one here," I pointed in Remus' direction, "is _ever_ going to call me 'Dora'. It's _actually _Nymphandora, but that's even worse, so I go by my maiden name. Everyone calls me Tonks."

She smiled, "Then it's nice to meet you Tonks. Not that these three will give us much choice in the matter, but I'm sure we'll get on great. As long as you _never_ call me 'Flower'," she shuddered.

I smiled a bit, and I could feel my spirit lifting slightly. My cheeks were still wet with tears, but I had the feeling that this _would _get easier, just like she had said.

I suppose there's also a bunch of other people that I can lean on and catch up with here. I'll get to see my dad, Mad-Eye, the rest of the fallen Order members, Dumbledore, and so many others again.

I guess Dumbledore was right—well, when is he _not_?— this is just another adventure.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. REVIEW!

~tw94


End file.
